Through Wise Girls eyes
by I.HAVE.A.JACK.HAMMER
Summary: Lets all see Annbeths version of PJO 1st fnafic need help pls
1. Minotaur boy

**Disclaimer: This should be obvious. ALRIGHT ,I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

The sky was a startling blue, the weather was calm , and the air was clean and crisp.

That should have clued me that something should go wrong.

Nothing, I repeat NOTHING is always peaceful at Camp Half-blood.

You're probably thinking camp Half-blood is just a place (With a weird name) for rich kids to get spoiled in the summer.

If you're thinking that, then you're wrong.

One thing to clear this up. THE GREEK GODS AND THE MYTHS ARE REAL. End of "story".

I'm a demigod, the offspring of a god or goddess and a mortal. My mom is the god, and my mom is Athena, the go of wisdom and battle. And my dad? Well….. I really don't want to talk about him. He is one of the worst parents you could imagine. A while ago he tried to make it up with me, but he didn't succeed.

Camp Half-blood is a place to train demigods (Also known as half-blood) for surviving in the real world. It also serves as protection from monsters.

I think you know now why it's called Camp Half-blood.

The camp has strong magical barriers and wards to keep both mortals and monsters out of the camp. The camps main protection from mortals is the Mist. The Mist is a substance that's a magical veil that most mortals can't see through. Demigods can also be fooled by the Mist. But usually, demigods see through the Mist better than mortals.

I ran away from home when I was seven. I know, I know, it was irresponsible. But my stepmom and my dad were too horrible.

On the way I found Thalia and was a daughter of Zeus, the king of the gods and controller of lightning.

Luke was a son of Hermes, the god of thieves and messengers and all others who live by their wits.

I started to develop a crush on him. I always looked up to him.

They helped me get to camp.

Camp set a satyr to help us. A satyr named Grover. Once Grover accidently took a false turn into the lair of a Cyclops. It was horrible memory. The Cyclops mimicked my friend's voices so they could trap me. Thalia died there. She got turned into a pine tree by her father. Her pine tree is on Half-blood hill.

While I was having a stroll, I saw a boy on the hill. It looked like he was fighting the Minotaur.

The boy looked kind of had messy black hair,and calm sea green eyes.

It also looked like Grover and his mom were unconcious.

I wonder what he did this time. It looked like the boy needed help with the fight.

I ran to get Chiron. I told him what happened. When I got to the discription of the boy ,he looked up.

"Oh no. I l know that child. He must be Percy Jackson. "

**A/N:finished editing .**

**A/N:Mwhahahhhahaha CLIFFY! And REVIEW. Please I'm begging you. If I get 1 review I'll continue. Note :FLAMES will be scoffed at but criticism will be appreciated**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry for not updating .Anyway, thanks for the reviews! You gotta love the reviews. Chick with brains ****help me****!**

I saw Grover and some women with the boy. I think the women was his mother. Grover was unconscious.

Grover failed again! Well, he didn't exactly fail….

Though it seemed like bad luck always ALWAYS followed him around.

"Whatever" I thought

It simply isn't Grover's fault.

The Minotaur closed its talons around the boy's mother. She dissolved into golden dust. I flinched.

I didn't know how bad it would feel, because I've never really met my real mother.

But I could guess it would hurt to see your mother disappear in a flash of golden light.

But she shouldn't be dead. I began running possibilities through my head.

Could his mother have been taken hostage?

Anyway, I ran to get Chiron .Chiron was our is a we got to the hills (Yes, Chiron got there before me but I'd like to see you run faster than a worried centaur).

The Minotaur was gone. The boy was lying on the ground with the Minotaur's horn in his hand.

He killed the Minotaur.

"He's the one, he must be "I said through a half dazed voice.

"Silence Annabeth he's still conscious." Came his reply

**If I get another three more reviews I'll continue**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is an author's note. (You probably guessed that).Anyway, I've heard reviews that say my writing was choppy. I looked over it, and to tell the truth those people were correct. I will put this story on hiatus and edit out all the bad parts and when I'm finished I'll continue.

I will keep writing Cheese for your enjoyment

Cheese

Cheese

Cheese

Cheese

Cheese

Cheese

Cheese

Cheese

Cheese

Cheese

Cheese

Cheese

Cheese

Cheese

Cheese

Cheese

Cheese

Cheese

Cheese

Cheese

Cheese

Cheese

Cheese

Cheese

Cheese

Cheese

Cheese

Cheese

Cheese

Cheese

Cheese

Cheese

Cheese

Cheese

Cheese

Cheese

Cheese

Cheese

Cheese

I bet only 10 percent of the people her saw this.

Cheese

Cheese

Cheese

Cheese

Cheese

Cheese

Cheese

Cheese

Cheese

Cheese

Cheese

Cheese

Cheese

Cheese

Cheese

Bye!


End file.
